party in samara's well
by SerenaFelicity
Summary: rated for language. samara has a party in her well. guests include noah, rachel and aiden. one shot review please
1. Default Chapter

This is a one shot parody thing. Remember to review.

Samara was having a party in her well. Samara was the host.

"Do we want Britney spears or Gwen Stefani"? Samara screamed.

Everyone yelled "Britney Spears". The song Toxic was blaring out of the CD player.

Samara was dancing with Noah. When she got an idea. She started to climb out of the well. She got into Rachel's TV room. Rachel started to scream "Leave us alone you little bitch".

"Rachel I'm not going to hurt you I want you to know that I'm having a party in my well and you are invited".

Rachel replied "what about Aiden"

"He can come to if he wants". Samara said.

Rachel yelled "Aiden do you want to go to a party".

Aiden walked into the living room and saw Samara. "Leave me alone" he said.

Rachel told Aiden about how Samara invited them to her party. They both said yes. They climbed into the TV and jumped down the well.

Noah walked over to Rachel and said "Rachel what are you and Aiden doing here did she kill you".

Rachel replied "no she invited us but we have to leave in a few hours".

The party was fun but soon Rachel and Aiden had to leave so they climbed out the well and climbed out the TV.

**The end.**

I know it was very short but I hope you liked it. Review and I might make a sequel.


	2. the second party

Its Samara's second party

Before the party started Samara climbed out of her well into Rachel's TV room again.

"What do you want this time" Rachel said.

"I'm having another party" Samara said.

"Can I come" Rachel asked

"Sure but I don't want Aiden there this time" Samara replied.

"That's ok because he's staying at a friend's house" Rachel told Samara.

So Rachel and Samara climbed into the well.

"Rachel you get to choose the music this time" Samara said.

"I want Usher" Rachel replied. Samara put her Usher CD in her CD player and everyone heard the music and climbed into the well.

"Wanna dance Rachel" Noah asked Rachel.

"Sure" Rachel replied. The song Yeah came out of the stereo.

_Peace up! A town down!_

_Yeah! (Yeah!) OK!_

_Usher Usher Usher Usher_

Lil' Jon!

_Usher:_  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!

_Usher (Verse 1):_  
Up in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil' V-I, but keep it down on the low key, 'cause you know how it is.  
I saw shorty she was checkin' up on me, from the game she was spittin' in my ear you would think that she knew me.  
So we decided to chill

Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin' like she's ready to blow!  
(Watch Out! Oh! Watch Out!)  
She's saying "Come get me! Come get me",  
So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said "Baby, let's go",  
That's when I told her I said

_Usher (Chorus):_  
Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!

_Usher (Verse 2):_  
So she's all up in my head now, got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,  
'Cause she's ready to leave (ready to leave)  
But I gotta keep it real now, 'cause on a one to ten she's a certified twenty, but that just ain't me. Hey.

Because I don't know if I take that chance just where it's gonna lead,  
But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me.  
The way she (get low!)  
I'm like yeah; just work that out for me.  
She asked for one more dance and I'm  
like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?  
And I said

_Chorus _

_Lil' Jon: _  
Hey, Luda!

_Ludacris (Verse 3):_  
Watch out!  
My outfit's ridiculous, in the club lookin' so conspicuous.  
And Rowl! These women all on the prowl, if you hold the head steady I'm milk the cow.  
Forget about the game, I'm a spit the truth, I won't stop till I get 'em in them birthday suits.   
So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with their clothes, then bend over to the front and touch your toes.  
I left the jag and I took the roles, if they aint cutting then I put em on foot patrol.  
How you like me now, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,  
Lets drank you the one to please, Ludacris fill cups like double D's.  
Me and Ursh once more and we leave 'em dead, we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say 

_Chorus_

_Ludacris (Bridge):_  
Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Usher got the voice to make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Ludacris got the flow to make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make ya booty go (clap)

Than Samara screamed " who wants some beer".

Everyone but Rachel screamed "me"

"Why don't you want any Rachel" Samara said.

"Because I don't want to be drunk when Aiden comes home"

Rachel was the only person who didn't get drunk that night. People also got high on pot that night.

Was that a better chapter? Please review.


End file.
